


23

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [24]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, being old married couple is almost not a joke for them, yeah the ring tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	23

It was almost 6 am when they reached the mansion. Just before entering Eiji started to have doubts, perhaps he should go and buy something to apologize with, but Ankh just sighed and pushed him inside. They caused some ruckus with it, so it wasn't a surprise that a minute later Hina ran out of her work room and hugged OOO tightly. It was a bit painful, yet Hino knew it was because he ran like that, but when she let go of him, there was only relief present on her face.

\- I'm so glad you're whole again! - she said – The dark part of you is really terrifying, when left alone.

\- Yes I can imagine. Listen, Hina I'm... sorry for all this mess. Somehow it just happened and...

\- Don't worry too much about it, ok? We messed up too. Besides, because of that I discovered something exciting!

Ankh just sighed as he predicted this was coming.

\- Just make it quick, he needs his rest. You have 15 minutes – Bird Greeed wasn't joking, he took his smartphone out and started up a timer.

\- That’s not fair! Let him decide!

\- You know I am rather tired... and since Ankh walked with me the whole way, he knows what he’s talking about.

\- Ehh, you two are really...

\- 14 minutes left – Ankh just smirked.

\- Ok, ok... but, I need to borrow the Medals to actually show it.

\- Sure, if you manage to do it in time...

She pouted and ran upstairs. Bird Greeed just laughed.

\- You really like to tease people, don’t you? - Eiji asked amused.

\- Of course I do. That’s an integral part of me. - he said still in quite good mood.

\- Ha, ha, yes, that’s part of your charm. But to be honest I am bit tired, so thanks for the timer – he whispered as he looked around to see if there was no one listening.

Ankh just shrugged but was satisfied. He knew both of them enough to know when to step in and actually, they knew it too. Had he not discussed things with Hina before going after Eiji, there was no doubt in his mind, that things would’ve gone so smoothly or anywhere at all.

Minutes later the woman has joined up with them again and with enough concentration she managed to show her bird armour. Now, when she didn't have to fight, they could take a good look at it. She couldn't use any attacks in the hall of course, but it was stunning enough even when standing still.

\- Is it dangerous to her? - Eiji asked worried.

\- No. I can feel it fully now. Those are my Core Medals with my control over them. We weren't separated and also I’ve made them consciously so there won’t be any problem like with my imposter’s or the purple ones. It just drains more stamina, that’s all.

OOO sighed in relief. He could tell Ankh was telling the truth. To be honest, did he lie him that much in the past?

After all the showing and telling, timer went off and though Eiji was interested with how Hina felt and was prepared to spend more time discussing it, and even if the woman wanted to talk about it all morning, he was adamant about it. So much so that he took the new Medals and nearly dragged Eiji off to the bathroom, to take a shower because as he claimed the man smelled like a 'grillfest'. OOO just laughed at that and agreed.

The water was so pleasant, not to warm not to cold. Honestly, everything felt so much better after most of the darkness left his body. He could imagine it won’t last for long, so he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could. 

After cleaning up he put some light clean clothes and left the bathroom. He wanted to eat and go to sleep so he’d be fully charged in the afternoon. He was checking out his new accessory as he walked between the rooms. The ring was simple, yet somehow it virtually screamed out who was the original owner. It was pretty, yet looked sturdy and shined elegantly.

\- Hey whatcha got there? - Lena was approaching him yawning loudly.

\- Good morning. What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Gotou’s place?

\- Hina called him and asked if he could patrol the area but mostly because of those undercooked monsters that attacked us. So… I've stayed here for now. But wow she was so cool that night! And even Taka got his share...

\- Yes I've heard... Did… Gotou say something about my absence? - he should apologize to him too.

\- Huh? No. He doesn't know you broke your jar.

\- I did what?

\- It’s just saying. So… whatcha got there? - she asked again, looking at Eiji’s hand.

\- This? Ah... Ankh gave it to me as a proof he won’t leave – somehow Hino felt bit embarrassed saying it aloud.

\- Really? So… will you wear it? - the girl asked teasingly.

\- You think I should? I thought I’d put it on a string and...

\- No, no, you have to wear it! It’s more comfortable to fight that way you know? And... and… - she was too happy somehow – You should put it here – Lena pointed to the 4th finger on her left hand.

\- Like this? - Eiji tried putting it on and the ring somehow adjusted to fit perfectly on his finger. - Nice! It worked well. I hope he doesn't mind me wearing it like this.

\- Huh why would he? - she chuckled - I need… b-breakfast… see ya... - and she ran off to the kitchen giggling.

Hino just shrugged. She always had unusual ideas, ever since he met her, but they were never bad. Seeing her yawn like that reminded him of how tired he was. A nap was certainly needed. He went upstairs and slowly entered the attic.

Ankh was already there, looking intently at one of his new Cores. With a neutral expression like that, Eiji could see his handsomeness more. It lasted for only a second because Bird Greeed heard him and squinted his eyes.

\- Took you long enough... - he commented and sat on the nest.

\- I had a quick chat with Lena. Somehow I'm glad Gotou doesn’t know about my... outburst.

\- We don't need more annoying situations so try not talking about it in front of anyone.

\- Yes of course – Eiji reached his mattress at last and threw himself on it. - Ah this is much better than those old beds in the abandoned village.

Ankh wanted to throw in some snappy comment about it, but he saw the ring on Eiji’s finger. He wasn't as oblivious about some traditions as this dumbass, so after a moment he just asked:  
\- You really want to wear it that way?

\- Yes? It’s comfortable, and looks good right?

\- OK, If you say so. Do what you want.

\- Wait you don't want me to wear it this way?

\- No, I... - he wanted to say 'don't care' , but it wouldn’t have felt right at that moment. Not good at all – Wear it however you want - he said finally lying again on his nest, but still looking at Eiji.

\- I don't understand you guys at all. First Lena tells me how to wear it and runs away laughing and now you're like that. What’s going on?!

\- Nothing. Even she knows you're a dumbass. Get some rest now. We’re not sure when that damn woman will strike again.

\- Yes, yes, of course. - Eiji sulked a bit, but tried to get comfortable.

\- Try to think beyond that moment, and don't you dare fall into the dark spiral again... - Ankh said firmly.

\- If you don’t treat me like a weapon then I won’t.

\- I won't. And I didn't since I've got back. I've told you. It was miscommunication. 

\- Heh... yes, I suppose – Eiji closed his eyes. - You should get some sleep too.

\- I'll think about it. - he said more quietly, because he saw, how the other man fell asleep instantly.

So Lena gave this idiot an idea how to wear the ring. Wouldn't it be better if he did so consciously? Or maybe not? Ankh still wasn't sure how their bond should look like, but maybe it should be left to forge itself naturally? Besides, fighting and cleaning up the Yummy mess comes first. 

For a moment he also wanted to fall asleep but looking at Eiji and his ringed hand he got idea. Ankh summoned both of his Greeed state hands one after another and made the rings visible even in the full human form. He also shifted the ring on his left hand to the 4th finger too. Just for fun and teasing, yes nothing too deep. After doing so, the pressure of the last few hours has finally caught up to him, so he glanced at the peacefully sleeping Eiji one more time and fell asleep as well.

***

The afternoon slowly rolled in. They ate some dinner and Eiji officially took back his O Driver and the Add-On. They planned to just rest until the evening and then plan a bit, perhaps even try the Doppelkerne mode for a bit. Yet the world had other plans.

They heard a weird noise outside and Hina was the first who to run outside.

\- This... Eiji you must see this!

Hino ran out of the house with Ankh backing him up and looked at the thing his friend saw.  
It was a small wormhole swirling just above the mansion.

\- Do you think that... - he looked at Hina and she just slowly nodded. Then he turned his eyes to Bird Greeed.

\- Ankh you... you should go there... this is… Well I was angry you haven't told me some stuff, but I'm not all that better either. This is the wormhole that will take you to the past...

\- What are you... It looks like the one Maki did, but I don't sense any Medals... - Ankh looked distressed.

\- Listen... Trust me... you have to go there and meet up with us from the past. This is why I was so sure I could bring you back. It was always my last bit of hope when I felt like giving up. - Eiji made pained expression. - Just don't say anything about our present and their future. It will be... all right for all of us.

Ankh wasn't sure about this. He was a little scared, yet wanted to trust this dumbass so he just made his 'tch' sound then took off the jacket that Hina gave him. It wasn't made of medals, being a gift from the future, so past shouldn't see it. Also he tried shifting his appearance to match the one he had before.

\- Don't do anything stupid, yes? - looking at Eiji, still not sure about all of this he spread his wings to fly towards the gates.

\- I… I won't. We’ll be waiting! - OOO shouted when Ankh entered the hole and disappeared within it. He felt a small panic attack right after that.

\- What if... Hina… what if he doesn't come back? - he asked when the woman approached him holding leather jacket in her arms.

\- He will, you'll see. - she patted his arm – It’s Ankh right? Our angry sarcastic miracle. 

\- That’s a… really unusual wording there. - Eiji chuckled nervously.

\- Maybe, but... don't lose hope. Let’s take Lena and ride to the shop. We should buy a lot of ice pops and other ice cream. Those will surely lure him back from any time and place right?

The man laughed again and just nodded. Again, hope was something he had to hold onto.


End file.
